


¿SI GUSTAS?

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: A todos no nos gustan las mismas cosas.





	¿SI GUSTAS?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte del "Reto de 10 días para navidad" de La página de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Esta es la sexta historia. Espero que os guste.

¿SI GUSTAS?  
de Tabora

Dean es un goloso, todo los que le conocen saben de su gusto por los dulces y las tartas, Bobby solía bromear diciendo que con unos cuantos años más, podría escribir un libro con el título de “Viajar por todo el país de tarta en tarta”, Sam siempre solía añadir “Y de putón en putón”. Pero hay otras muchas otras cosas dulces en el mundo, y él, las suele probar todas. Y en la Navidad hay unos dulces que se ven por todos sitios y con los que Dean tiene un amor/odio declarado.

El chocolate, es algo que le gusta, tal vez no tanto como las tartas, pero lo puede aceptar como compensación, ya sabes —“Hey, no había tarta, pero he podido conseguir unos chocolates en la gasolinera”. Sam lo suele utilizar siempre acompañado de ojos de cachorro y pucheros. Entonces Dean los acepta, nunca despreciaría nada que Sam le ofrezca así. 

Y bueno está la cosa esa de comer chocolate derretido en la cama, lamiendo los largos dedos de Sam, chupando su suave cuello manchado del dulce derretido…

Si, el chocolate esta bueno, pero el chocolate unido a Sam está mucho mejor.

También se ven mucho esos estúpidos bastones de caramelo…Nunca le han gustado mucho. No entiende muy bien la razón para que tengan esa forma. No es muy lógica, ¿Para qué sirven? 

Vamos a ver, no son bastones reales, no sirven para apoyarse. Como caramelos, son muy largos, incómodos de chupar y esa curva final, tampoco sirve para mucho. Además hay que cortarlos para poder chuparlos a gusto…No, definitivamente no son del gusto de Dean. 

Aunque cuando Sam siempre sugiere comprar para adornar el árbol, no suele discutir. De alguna manera a Sam le gustan y de vez en cuando chupa alguno mientras investiga algo. Y a Dean, ver la dulce boca de su hermano chupando y frunciéndose de esa forma…¡Ummm, eso le suele poner mucho!.

Otra cosa que suele verse estos días en todos los sitios son los bombones…bueno con esos suele pasar que nunca compran bastantes. 

A ver, él juraría que compra los suficientes para los dos, pero de alguna forma siempre compra pocos…porque invariablemente siempre se acaban el primer día.

\---

Sam no es goloso, nunca fue el típico niño que comía muchas golosinas. Lo único dulce que le gustaba comer de verdad eran sus cereales” Lucky Charms”. Tal vez por eso en navidades, no le llama mucho la atención todas esas cosas que Dean se vuelve loco por llevar a casa.

Vamos a ver, el chocolate no le gusta mucho pero ha aprendido que comerlo en la cama con Dean, resulta de lo más “divertido”, aunque dejen todo hecho una guarrada. 

Los bastones de Caramelo no están mal, no es que se pirre por comprarlos, pero, cuando está buscando información y necesita concentrarse, el azúcar a veces le hace centrarse más. Así que, si están disponibles en casa, de vez en cuando coge uno y lo chupa un rato. El azucar lo toma él, pero es Dean el que parece sufrir los efectos de ingerirlo, porque por alguna extraña razón, esos días, suele ponerse muy “intenso”.

Con los bombones…bueno, con esos le pasa algo raro.

Vamos a ver, es chocolate también, no? Pero es que, hay unos en concreto que le vuelven un poco loco, así que suele liar a Dean para que compre de dos o tres marcas y en cuanto llega a casa los esconde. Es su pequeño vicio privado, así que los acumula para tener alguno disponible durante los siguientes meses.

¡Joer, es humano! algún vicio tiene que tener...

Hace tiempo, Sam quería un vida normal y ahora, cuando ve a Dean atravesar el pasillo del supermercado, empujando un carro lleno de cosas como chocolates, bombones y caramelos piensa que tal vez lo ha conseguido. 

Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que la definición de normalidad no es la misma para todo el mundo.


End file.
